


Sun and Sky

by smittenbritain



Series: SFW Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, minecraft au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 21:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenbritain/pseuds/smittenbritain
Summary: Gavin shifted on his feet, working out his nervous energy that way instead of fiddling with his sash again. He’d been through this enough times to be familiar with how it all worked: they’d talk, they’d have dinner with the nobles, they might walk around the gardens if they felt like it. And, if at the end of the day Gavin or Ryan decided that they weren’t a good match, that would be that. No harm done.Gavin very quickly realised that he had nothing to fear.





	Sun and Sky

**Author's Note:**

> "Ooo, what about Sky King Ryan and Solar Queen Gavin meeting for the first time with their parents Jack and Geoff?"
> 
> Prompt provided by anonymous!

“Stop fidgeting, Gavin.”

“I’m  _nervous_.”

“I know, but- gods, damn it, leave your sash alone.”

Gavin let his hands drop as Jack leaned in to fix it up again. It was a warm summer’s day - the perfect kind of day, in Gavin’s opinion - so there was no need for excessive finery, even when meeting a suitor. He was smartly dressed and his crown was on his head, so that was good enough for him. A few guards and noble folk milled around the courtyard as they waited for the Sky King to arrive, idly chatting amongst themselves, while Gavin and Jack stood in front of the double doors to the castle.

“Thanks,” Gavin sighed as Jack pulled away, the golden sash firmly knotted in place once more. 

Jack laid his hand on his shoulder then, ducking his head a little to meet Gavin’s gaze. “You’ll be fine,” he assured him. “King Ryan is kind, you know that. You can always refuse if you want to.”

“I know, I know.” Gavin shifted on his feet, working out his nervous energy that way instead of fiddling with his sash again. He’d been through this enough times to be familiar with how it all worked: they’d talk, they’d have dinner with the nobles, they might walk around the gardens if they felt like it. And, if at the end of the day Gavin or Ryan decided that they weren’t a good match, that would be that. No harm done.

Jack looked like he wanted to say more, but when the gentle  _clip-clop_  of hooves started to ring out across the cobblestone, he let his hand drop. Gavin took a deep breath, held himself high, and faced forwards.

The carriage that rolled in was quite beautiful. It seemed that Ryan had truly embraced his title as the Sky King; it was painted with light blues and whites in a breathtaking emulation of the summer sky above them. Even the horses pulling the carriage had pale coats, and their tack was the same shade of blue as the carriage itself. It was a pretty display, Gavin had to admit.

When it stopped and the door opened, the first man that stepped out paused to incline his head towards Gavin and Jack. He recognised him immediately: it was Geoff, here with the king himself, of course. Gavin watched as he turned, offering a hand into the depths of the carriage again.

Gavin very quickly realised that he had nothing to fear.

King Ryan was  _handsome_ , dressed similarly casually as Gavin but still clad in the colours of his kingdom. As he stepped down from the carriage, he raised his head, searching for a moment until, he rested his gaze on Gavin. He instantly offered him a warm, brilliant smile. 

Gavin was pretty sure his heart melted.

He approached, and when Ryan was close enough Gavin offered him a hand to shake - except Ryan swept it up to brush a kiss against the back of his knuckles. Heat crept up the back of Gavin’s neck, but he ignored the fact that he was blushing.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Ryan murmured, raising his head again. 

“You, too,” Gavin breathed. “I- please, come in. How was the journey?”

“Not too bad.” Ryan shrugged a shoulder. Jack and Geoff ducked into the castle ahead of them, giving them room to talk as they followed. Gavin heard a couple of guards trailing after them, back a few steps to give the illusion of privacy. “A little long. Worth it to visit, though.”

Gavin felt his face grow hot this time. “You’re too kind. I’ll send for refreshments, though, can’t leave you hungry and thirsty after that trip.”

“Thank you, I appreciate it.” 

As they reached the parlour, Gavin gestured for Ryan to go ahead and take a seat. Ryan smiled at him again, and Gavin felt his stomach flip with the same thrilling sensation he got when he looked over the highest balcony. Briefly, Gavin spoke to one of the servants, and when he turned back to the couch again he found Ryan smiling and laughing as he spoke to Geoff and Jack, and he eagerly headed over to join them.

Jack had been right. He had nothing to worry about, and Gavin definitely wasn’t about to reject Ryan.


End file.
